THEY DON'T KNOW ME
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: After a GUN meeting gone awry, Shadow wants someone to understand him. CONTAINS HINTS OF SHADAMY. DISCLAIMER: "I'M STILL HERE" BELONGS TO JOHN RZEZNIK AND DISNEY.


THEY DON'T KNOW ME

It was around 7 at night. The wind was howling; the streets empty except for one sad soul. It was obvious that he wanted to be left alone. It was also obvious who he was. Anyone could recognize his black-and-red hair or his shoes in an instant. He was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Sigh…" was all the escaped his lips. For any onlooker, you would assume that he just was being the brooding loner that he is. But for those that saw him with his teammates earlier…

*2 HOURS PRIOR*

"Shadow, you need to look nice. This is a very important meeting and you need to impress them." Rouge tried to get her teammate Shadow into a dress shirt and dress pants as she said this. It was indeed an important meeting. All of GUN was going to be there, and it was to help welcome a few new recruits.

"Rouge, just-ROUGE!" Shadow didn't like dressing up like this, and it was apparent that his was nearing his last nerve.

"Shadow, this meeting is important. Please get dressed. Even I have gotten 'gussied up' as you mammals call it." Omega tried to reason with the hedgehog, and he did indeed get gussied up. Fresh coats of paint, nice oiled-up, but not over-oiled, joints, and even a metal bow-tie attachment. He also cleaned his eye panels and changed his hydraulics from their usual claw-like feet to his "formal soles", basically just hydraulics that have shoe-like feet.

"You're not helping." Shadow mouthed to his robotic teammate.

"Shadow, don't you care about your appearance? This meeting could mean a new teammate for us, and you should make a good first impression." Rouge stated as she got the shirt buttoned up.

"…" Shadow was silent as he let Rouge finish. It was no use trying to get Rouge to stop. His mind, however, wasn't so. 'I look like a fool…'

***30 MINUTES LATER, AT THE MEETING***

"Shadow, say hello!" Rouge was very eager to meet the new recruits, and she brought her teammates along.

"…hi…" was all that Shadow muttered.

"Greetings, life forms. I am E-123 omega. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Omega stated in his robotic voice.

The new recruits, a rabbit named Alex and a human named Andra, were quite eager to say hello to the members of Team Dark. "Greetings, robot. I am Alex Boynce, and this is my friend, Andra Sutara." Alex replyed.

"I'll assume that the hedgehog doesn't talk much." Andra stated, rather snidely. This did not go unnoticed.

"Listen, we just met, so how 'bout we not try to be jerks. Okay?" Shadow stated very agitated.

"Whatever. But why are you the leader? Shouldn't the bat girl be in charge? From what I've heard, she's much more on top of things than you. And from what I see now, more outgoing too." Andra stated very plainly, but rudely.

"Listen you-" Shadow stated, very much angry about what the new girl said. But he was interrupted.

"What? You gonna try to kill me? I know all about you 'dark, distant' types. Always getting whatever you wish with a simple finger point and threat. That doesn't make a good leader to me." Andra continued.

"Andra! Don't talk like that! We just met them, for god's sake! Don't blab nonsense!" Alex tried to get his friend to quiet down, but to no avail.

"Just. Shut! UP!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole room turned to look at him, giving him accusing eyes. So he did what he thought was the best route to take. "You'll never know me. EVER!" And with that statement, he stormed out.

*FLASH-FORWARD TO NOW*

"Sniff…why…" Shadow had a tear forming in the corner of his eye, and just wanted to know how someone who looked like Maria could be so hurtful. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

"I…am a question…to the world…

Not an answer…to be heard…

Or a moment…that's held…in your arms…" Just then, another voice joined in. Higher pitched, but very much in tune.

"And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway…

You don't know me,

And I'll never be what you want me to be." Shadow turned around quickly to see who was behind him. It was Amy Rose, also out for a walk on this cold night.

"Amy..? What are you-"

"I like to walk on nights like these, Shadow. I saw you, and then you started to sing…I knew you needed someone to help you. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

Shadow walked closer to her, looking down. When he looked up, Amy saw something she'd never see on Shadow's face-a genuine smile.

"And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, no I'm a man

You can't take me and throw me away."

"And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah you stand here on your own.

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."

Amy invited Shadow to her house to bunk for the night, and for the first time in a long time, Shadow felt like someone truly knew him.


End file.
